Pooh's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure
''Pooh's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot After moving into an apartment and first meet Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion, Fruit Midget, Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Genie, Louis, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog, Blythe Baxter gains the ability to communicate with animals after falling in a dumbwaiter. There, she meets a group of pets who reside in a day camp area of a pet shop, who enlist her help when the store is on the verge of running out of business. Blythe hosts an animal fashion show featuring the pets in order to drive revenue to the pet shop. Meanwhile, the Biskit twins Brittany and Whittany plan to stop Blythe by embarrassing her during the climax of her show. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Genie, Louis, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Pete, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Giovanni, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Buzz Buzzard, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Tirek, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Pete, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Giovanni, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Buzz Buzzard, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Tirek, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will be working with the Biskit twins Brittany and Whittany. * This film marks the first debut of Buzz Buzzard from The Woody Woodpecker show. * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''Saga and ''Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure were all made by Hasbro Studios. * Both ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Series 3 ''and ''Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure ''were first broadcast on the Hub Network in 2012, the same year as both ''Pokémon 4Eever and Pokémon Heroes ''were re-released on Blu-Ray by StudioCanal in the UK. * Both EG Rarity and Pepper Clark were voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. * EG Applejack, EG Rainbow Dash and Blythe Baxter were voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers